Don't Question It
by anchorise
Summary: Sanji seriously needed to stop having kids while Zoro was off being the Greatest Swordsman in the World


Zoro figured by this point he could handle everything the cook threw at him. But this—this is something on a whole new level of "what the actual fuck have you been doing while I've been gone?"

Maybe it was the swordsman's fault? He had been gone for a year and a half, fighting all who challenged his title while crafting a legacy for himself. He knew the cook would get lonely, so this didn't seem that farfetched.

A year and a half was a long time. A long enough time for Sanji to fuck some woman and have a child.

Zoro seethed in anger. He and the cook had never really promised themselves to each other, but Zoro had liked to think they had some semblance of loyalty.

"So you finally came back, moss head."

Zoro snapped his gaze from the young girl sitting on the counter to the blonde chef cooking beside her.

"Seems like you've been pretty busy, shit cook," Zoro spat out, unable to control his anger.

A curled eyebrow rose at that, a single blue eye staring right at his single amber one. Sanji turned back to the girl on the counter.

"Mari, my beautiful angel, why don't you go upstairs and color while I talk to the Marimo?"

The little girl nodded and Sanji helped her off the counter. Mari walked towards Zoro, looking up at him curiously. Zoro looked down at her, his arms crossed and his eye narrowed. The little girl blushed under his intense gaze and quickly ran up the stairs, leaving the two adults alone.

"Stop being a prick, moss for brains," Sanji growled. "You've been here for two minutes and you're already terrorizing my angel."

"Who is she?" The swordsman spat back. "Or better yet, who's her mother? Seeing as you couldn't keep it in your pants. Looks like it finally bit you on your ass, huh? So what's the story? Mom didn't want her so you got stuck with her?"

Sanji gawked at him. "You think I _cheated_ on you?"

"I'm not an idiot, Sanji, no matter how much you think different. I know how children are made," Zoro hissed. "Did her mom run off with someone better and left you with the spawn?"

"Marina is not a spawn, she is a little girl, you piece of shit!" Sanji roared. "And she isn't mine!"

That stopped Zoro from retorting. Not his?

Sanji looked down at the floor. "I found her family washed up on the shore in this run down boat. The dad was already dead and the mom on the verge of dying. She told me her little girl's name was Marina and all she wanted was for her to grow up happily. I told her I'd take care of her and the woman died right there, a smile on her face." Sanji looked up at Zoro. "There's your fucking story. Happy now?"

Zoro was silent.

Sanji let out a humorless laugh. "You think I'd cheat on you after all we've been through? You really think that lowly of me?"

Zoro's heart was stuck in his throat. "I—"

"Save it. I need some fresh air." Sanji shot past him, going to the front door of the house. He opened the door and threw over his shoulder, "Welcome back," before slamming the door shut.

Zoro was frozen in place. He felt relief that the cook had been loyal for the past year and a half, but anger at himself for even thinking Sanji would be unfaithful. Ever since they started this fucked up relationship after their reunion as a crew, Sanji had never once slept with anyone other than Zoro. Sure, he still chased after anything with breasts, but Zoro long ago accepted it was in his nature. All those women never got to see how Sanji was between the sheets; never got to hear him whimper and moan and scream in pleasure. He got the good morning kisses; he got the special meals; he got the lazy afternoon cuddles. The ladies only got sweet names and compliments. Zoro got everything else.

How did he ever doubt his cook?

Zoro let out a growl as he rubbed his eyes. He really fucked up this time.

A quiet gasp sounded from behind him, causing him to turn around. The little girl—Mari was at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Zoro with wide eyes. Once again Zoro's heart was stuck in his throat.

_Kuina_.

The little girl before him had dark blue hair just as Kuina had that fell a little pass her shoulders. Her light brown eyes shone with confusion and fear. Fear that Zoro had put there.

"Where's Papa?"

Zoro blinked, taken aback that such a strong voice had come from the little girl. Her voice did not waver, even though her gaze did.

The little girl looked away as she spoke. "What happened to Papa?"

Zoro crouched down to her height. "He went outside for a bit," he said in his calmest voice.

"I heard yelling," Mari said, still not meeting his gaze.

"We had a little...argument."

"Why?" The girl pressed.

Zoro paused, thinking about what to say. "I've been away for awhile. Things changed. I was...confused. I don't like being confused."

The little girl nodded in understanding, her gaze still elsewhere. "Did Papa say where he was going?"

"No."

"Are you the Pirate Hunter?" Mari asked.

Zoro's eyes widened slightly; he was surprised she knew the epithet. There was no use lying to her. "Yes."

"Papa talks about you a lot. He's always happy when he does, but he says mean things about you."

"Like what?"

"He calls you an idiot."

Zoro let out a chuckle. "That sounds just like my pervert cook."

The little girl let out a giggle, but her gaze remained on the floor. "I think I know where he is."

Zoro stood up at that. "Where?"

"He goes to this cliff. If you stand in the right place you can see all around the island. He goes there a lot."

Zoro sighed. "Can you take me there?"

Mari nodded again.

Zoro slowly held out his hand and patted the girl's head. "Sorry I scared you. Can you look at me?"

Mari looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. Zoro smiled at her, holding his hand out. The little girl took his hand and gave him a small smile of her own.

-

The market place was bustling with activity. Zoro had already tried to drag them off in the opposite direction they need to go. Mari always corrected him with a tug and giggle when the swordsman said he knew where he was going.

They paused at a stand that sold hair accessories to let Mari eye a white ribbon with golden accents.

Zoro let out a huff of air as he rubbed the hilt of Wado Ichimonji. This girl was too much like Kuina.

"What? You want it?" Zoro asked.

The little girl bit her lip before nodding slowly.

"Then I'll buy it for you after we find our cook, okay?"

Mari looked up at him, her eyes shinning and a huge smile on her face. "Really?"

"Really."

Mari grinned and pulled Zoro on towards the cliff.

Once they reached the base of the cliff, they saw Sanji standing at the top, cigarette smoke billowing around him.

Mari pulled Zoro into a run, giggling as the swordsman stumbled with a shout of "Hey!"

Sanji turned around, looking at the pair as they ran towards him.

"Look, Papa! I brought the Pirate Hunter," Mari cried.

The pair stopped in front of him, the little girl panting with a huge grin on her face.

Sanji bent down and tucked a lock of her dark blue hair behind her ear. He didn't even bother to acknowledge Zoro."Oh, my precious angel, don't tire yourself out!" He placed a kiss on her forehead, causing her to giggle.

Mari pulled Zoro closer so she could wrap her other arm around Sanji's leg and hide her head in her Papa's suit pants.

Sanji rubbed her head affectionately before looking to Zoro.

"Marimo."

"Cook."

It stayed silent. Sanji took a drag from his cigarette. Zoro rested his hand on his swords.

"Mari, why don't you go wait by the tree line?" Sanji said, his eyes not leaving Zoro's.

The swordsman noticed the glint in that blue eye. Zoro raised his chin a little, challenging his cook.

Once the little girl was back by the trees, all hell broke loose. Swords and feet clashed in a battle years old. The two let out all their anger and aggression in their moves, letting out battle cries.

"I can't believe you thought I cheated on you!" Sanji yelled, followed by a roundhouse kick.

Zoro blocked it. "I was gone for a year and a half and you suddenly had a kid! What was I supposed to think?"

"Maybe if you had a little more faith in me—"

"I jumped to conclusions!"

"Oh, really?" That kick was particularly painful.

"I missed you a lot! And the thought that you didn't return that feeling made me angry. I was finally out of the picture; you could go back to flirting with your women."

"I do that even when you're here, asshole! And hey, don't curse in front of my angel!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Ooh, that's a big boy word, moss head. Learn it on your voyage?"

"Shut up, shit cook!"

"Watch your mouth!"

Feet and swords clashed harsher, but Zoro could feel the anger slipping away.

They locked each other, Sanji's foot pushing against Zoro's crossed swords.

"I stood on this cliff everyday since you left to see if you were coming back. You never gave me a specific time, you just said, 'Might be three months, might be three years.' Do you know how shitty that is? I spent months worrying about you! What if you never came back?"

"I promise I'll stay longer this time, especially now that we have Mari—"

"'We'? Since when was it 'we'? You scared my perfect angel the second you laid eyes on her!"

"It was a mistake," Zoro said. "I didn't mean to. I assumed."

"That makes—"

"An ass out of you and me, yeah."

"I fucking love you, you know? I would never cheat on you no matter how stupid you get," Sanji said.

"I love you, too, dart brow. I'm sorry, OK?" Zoro gritted out.

Both the swordsman and chef dropped their weapons, gazing into each other's eyes.

"How long are you staying?" Sanji asked, his voice quiet.

Zoro shrugged. "Dunno. Longer than last time. Mari comes first now. I can put being the best swordsman in the world on the back burner for a while—"

Sanji's lips, Zoro decided, were the best way to shut him up.

-

After a great welcome home meal and putting Mari to bed, Zoro found himself under the sheets with his love cook wrapped around him.

Their lovemaking was slow with soft gasps and muffled moans. Zoro relished in the fact that this was his lover; his body to worship and ravish and _love_.

The cook was a cuddler, as Zoro had found out not long after they started this relationship all those years ago. Chest to chest and feet tangled, they shot childish nicknames at each other with no malice. Their lips would meet ever so often, short and affectionate.

"Are you ready to be a father?" Sanji whispered, a smirk on his face.

Zoro returned the smirk. "I bought her that ribbon, didn't? I'm the best at everything I do."

"Like getting lost?"

"I don't get lost."

Their lips met in a slow kiss.

"Mari looks like Kuina," Zoro muttered.

"Then it was fate for her to meet you."

"Does she want to be a swordswoman?"

Sanji shrugged. "She hasn't shown much interest in anything. But every time I showed her your wanted poster she'd look at it in awe. Thought it was cool."

Zoro felt himself grinning. Maybe this was Kuina's chance at a second life as a swordswoman? Zoro never really believed in God or anything, but maybe reincarnation...?

"What are you smirking about now?"

Zoro looked back to Sanji. "Nothing."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "So she's gonna be a swordswoman, huh?"

"She'll be whatever she wants to be." They kissed again. "But I may encourage her a little."

Sanji sighed.

"Don't worry, the next one can be your cook."

"Next one?"

"Yeah, we're having three."

"When was this decided?"

"Just now by me."

"Fucker."

"Mmhm."

They both chuckled before kissing again.

"So I guess we can avoid the 'Do you want more kids?' conversation. _Three kids_, Marimo. What am I going to do?"

"I'll be there to help."

Sanji gave him a look.

"Sometimes. Most of the time."

"You're gonna leave me with three kids."

Zoro knew where this conversation was going. "That's three more reasons for me to come back, cook. I would never leave you alone with three children. Plus, I've gotta come back to train Mari."

Sanji hummed, running his fingers over various scars on Zoro's chest.

"I won't leave you, Sanji. Not you or Mari or any other kid we may have."

Sanji buried his head under Zoro's chin, mouthing at his collarbone. "I love you so much, you stupid moss head."

Zoro tightened his arms around Sanji, kissing the top of his head. "I love you, too, perverted shit cook."

With those terms of endearment, they both fell into a deep sleep; the best they both had in one and a half years.


End file.
